Wilted roses
by MikaXichi
Summary: When I was younger I used to believe that romance was amazing and I had always wanted a boyfriend. Then, when I was 13, I found out that all men are pigs. No matter what they say or do its true for all of them. Well that was until a little while ago after I moved to Karakura town and met him. Anyways I'm Maria Karpathakis and here's my story.


"Maria! Slow down I have your keys right here!" Tatsuki says to me giving me my keys.

"Sorry I'm just a bit nervous about moving in and stuff. What if random guys hit on me? I don't like boys at all! Well I don't like the majority of girls either but that's not the point here…" I say sheepishly while I unlock my door.

"Yea I know, but do you just hate people in general?" Tatsuki asks teasing me.

"Well you know I just don't like stupid people. And the majority of boys. And girls but that's no biggie right?" I say while bringing the last box inside.

"Suuure whatever you say Karp." Tat says holding the bedroom's door open.

"Shut up. Anyways where is the Keurig? I need coffee or I'm gonna pass out" I tell her while I go to the kitchen and start digging things out of boxes.

"You and your damn coffee again…" She mutters to herself.

"What was that SUKI?" I question her with a sneer knowing she hates that name.

"Oh nothing BUBBLES! Just talking to myself." She sneers back.

I throw a piece of crumpled up packing paper at her and she throws it right back, hitting me in the face. I smirk and walk into the bathroom grabbing a mouthwash cup and filling it with freezing cold water.

"Hey Tat, I got something for you." I say while hiding the cup behind my back.

"Oh god what now?" She says and slowly inches away from me.

"Oh nothing just a-" I pause for a moment running at her and dumping the water over head. "…freezing cup of water." I finish with a smirk.

"MARIA I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" She screams at me ready to try and strangle me.

Just then, two guys about our age walk in on Tatsuki trying to strangle me and well it didn't look as we thought it looked and the orange haired boy got a nose bleed and the giant quickly turned around.

"ICHIGO YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR DAMN MIND OUT OF THE FREAKING GUTTER! YOU TOO CHAD! JEEZ!" She yells and smacks them upside the head.

I sit there giving Tat the 'what the fuck' look and she realizes she forgot to tell me who they were.

"Oh um Maria, this is Kurosaki Ichigo –" She points at the orange head "And this is Yasutora Sado" She says pointing to the giant.

Ichigo waves and says "Nice to meet ya" And sticks out his hand to shake mine. I shake it with a decent squeeze and he smiles at me.

Answering the unspoken question, I say, "My dad was a Marine in the US. He taught me to shake a person's hand with a little squeeze because it showed respect." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then Sado says in a very deep voice, "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Chad." I smile politely and shake his hand as well.

"My name's Karpathakis Maria. It's nice to meet you both. If you don't mind me asking but why are you in my apartment?" I question them.

Ichigo begins to say, "Well we're-" He gets cut off by Tatsuki.

"They're friends of mine. I know you weren't really expecting visitors but they are going to bring up some of the furniture. Wait where's Uryu?" She asks looking at ichigo.

` "What? Why are you looking at me? I'm not his babysitter?" Ichigo says trying to prove his innocence.

"You make it sound like I actually need a babysitter, Kurosaki." A dark haired man says walking in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Ichigo says with a smirk.

"Kurosaki I will-" He gets cut off by Tatsuki's hand over his mouth.

Tatsuki says, "Look you idiots if you came here to beat the shit out of each other leave now. I asked you to come and help my friend with her furniture not to annoy the shit out of us." She says getting aggravated.

Ichigo scratches his neck muttering an apology.

The dark haired boy whom I'm assuming is Uryu bows slightly towards me and says, "Sorry about that. My name is Ishida Uryu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shake his hand and say, "It's fine. I actually wanted to say thank you to the three of you for coming to help me, even though I am a complete stranger."

Tatsuki says, "You don't need to thank them at all. I would've kicked their asses if they didn't."

Ichigo smiles and says, "Tatsuki you couldn't put a finger on me even if you wanted to. I've won so many fights between the two of us you don't have a chance."

"Oh I'll show you!" Tatsuki starts roll up her sleeves and charge at him, but I go in front of her and stop her.

"Tatsuki stop. He's just trying to agitate you. Anyways it's going to get dark soon and we still have a bunch of things to bring up." I say calming her down.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go guys. We need to get this stuff up here and set up before 10:00." She says starting to walk out the door. We all follow her down and begin to bring all the furniture up.


End file.
